This study investigates the relation between emotion regulation nd anxiety, affective, and disruptive behavior disorders in 4-6 year old maltreated and non-maltreated children. Although these children are at high risk to develop these disorders, knowledge is limited about how maltreatment differentially influences development and leads to different disorders. The regulation of emotion may play a key role in mediating these processes. The study tests if maltreated children demonstrate dysregulation of each of four component processes of emotion regulation: regulation of attention ot emotional stimuli, appraisal of the meaning of the stimulus event, regulation of physiologic arousal, and modulation of the behavioral expression of the emotion. The study also tests if these 4 component processes of emotion regulation are differentially associated with different types of psychopathology in these children. Relationships with multiple child protective service agencies in the Washington metropolitan area have been established to permit recruitment of maltreated children and their families. Data will include parent and teacher reports of child symptoms, measures of attention regulation under neutral and emotional conditions, videotaped observations of children's interactions with mother and experimenter in different emotional contexts, narrative and memory measures of children's expectations of parental behavior, and salivary cortisol levels.